Series
__TOC__ Premise A fighter from nowhere comes to save the Earth and humanity in times of need. Characters *Worldwide Attack Team *# The captain. *# Vice captain. *# Ace fighter. *# Joker/optimist. *# Hothead. *# Strategist. *# Data and communications. *# Protagonist. *R&D ** Inventor and researcher. ** Assistant. *The giant: Ultraman Axel. *Alien group. **Alien Mefilas **Alien Babarue **Alien Temperor **Rogue Ultra *4 kaiju **Jomonoid **Gubila **Sadola **Gonglee Episodes #One #Two #Three #Four #Five Production Originally, I had no idea what I wanted to do with this series. It was a blank canvas full of opportunities. I had given it a rather generic plot, simply to drive the story, but I knew it wouldn't hold up on its own. Still rather unsure of what this series would be like, I decided to write the first episode, filling it up with whatever came to mind. As I completed it, I saw something begin to form out of this haziness, and I had went off of what presented itself to me, as in, I made up almost everything as I went along. This gave the the idea for a subplot that actually became one of if not the main focuses of the series - the relationship between Ultraman and his host, and other people directly affected by it. I had tried to take a more negative, distrusting route because it's something that I felt wasn't touched on very much, not this way at least. Their first meeting is also meant to be presented in a rather strange and unusual way since in recent media, the protagonist seems to have no problems becoming a giant of light. But I thought that maybe an alien coming and living within you, saying that you'll be revived in the process, is a scary thing to experience, so I tried to inverse the norm and perhaps play on meeting between the original Ultraman and Hayata, which, reportedly, some have described as scary. In a way, I had used the first episode not to present the plot like most media does and is expecred to do, but I had used it to find the plot. For future episodes, I had thought up a simple list of things I wanted to achieve by the time the episide ends, and those acted as my mental guidelines for writing them. As for the lack of specifics on identity - nothing is named until the very end or until someone guesses it - I could just use a random name generator for all the attack team members' names, but I felt that would be rather...unauthentic(?), and seeing that I had already numbered them, I just decided to go with addressing them by their numerical code, and I also figured it would be easier to remember than names. For the monsters and aliens, well, I wanted to create a (mild) sense of mystery. You either know or don't know who they were fighting each episode and from the characters' perspective, especially the attack team, it would be like they are facing new enemies they've never seen before. Logically, they wouldn't know what the various aliens and perhaps monsters are really called. For the Ultraman and attack teams' names and identities - those were afterthoughts. You could put in literally any attack team and Ultra hero, and the story wouldn't change. When I wrote this series, from beginning to end, it was never an objective to be 'original' or 'innovative' despite that fact that throughout the writing of the series many things were altered, changed, scrapped and removed. But the one thing that didn't change was the reason for starting and finishing the series. That, was me writing this for fun, to entertain myself and hopefully others, and to pass the time. After all, this is a fanfic site. With that said, I hope you all enjoy(ed) reading this series as much as I did writing it. Cancelled Plans *There were originally going to be seven episodes. One of them involved Alien Nackle being hired by the alien group as an assassin or hitman, true to his subtitle, along with Black King (Drill Custom?). The other had Alien Guts, who had analyzed all of the Ultra's previous battles. This character was foreshadowed in episode 1 but was removed. These episodes were ultimately scrapped because I found them to be too similar to the plot of their original appearances though if there is enough demand for them, I may do ".5" episodes though expect them to be shorter. *Alien Baltan was to be in the cast but was also removed. *Detton was considered for episode 3's first battle but was changed to Gonglee for variety and storytelling reasons. Similarly, Alien Zarab was initially considered in place of Alien Babarue in the same episode, but was also changed for variety reasons. *The final antagonist was originally Alien Dull, who I thought would be a very fitting final villain since, it being a near emotionless creature, would never understand what an Ultraman fights for, and would thus make a foil to the series' sub-theme, which was about the relation between humans and Ultraman. I decided to change it to a rogue Ultra because I thought it would be a more interesting character to read and to write. *The main Ultra's superior was going to be Zoffy, who would show up towards the end of the finale. *Include "BECAUSE THIS IS A SERIES" somewhere. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Series Category:Series (The fan series simply called just that) Category:Completed Works Category:Fan Ultra Series